1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device, more particularly, the present fuel injecting device is capable to atomize the fuel particles to inject to a combustion chamber to improve the efficiency of fuel combustion per unit volume of the fuel, so that the output power and gas mileage can be highly enhanced, and the un-burned gas is reduced to decrease the pollutant.
2. Related Prior Art
Generally, an internal combustion engine is used to mix up air with fuel at an appropriate ratio by using an injector, to inject the fuel into a combustion chamber, to make the fuel exploded into the combustion chamber to allow a piston to be pushed, and thus to generate power therefrom.
In the case where the fuel is not evenly injected into the combustion chamber during the injection process, however, it is not completely burnt, which makes the combustion efficiency fall down. Also, this generates pollutants that cause air pollution.
To overcome these problems, thus, there have been proposed a fuel injection device having a plurality of injectors that serve to inject fuel at high pressure such that the fuel can be spread largely.
Since most of the conventional fuel injection devices have been developed only to inject the fuel at high pressure, however, there is a limitation in making the fuel particles fine, which makes it difficult to improve the combustion efficiency.